Feliz Natal Mon Ange
by Anjo Setsuna
Summary: [Yaoi] [Romance] Camus e Milo estão em paris. Uma briga em pleno natal e o q acontecerá? Presente de natal pra Teffychan


Notas da autora: dedico essa fic a Teffy-chan aqui do ., meu presente de natal a você - q agora ta curtindo Mi e Ka loiro e ruivo. FELIZ NATAL a todos \o/.

"_bla bla bla_" pensamentos

Feliz Natal mon ange - by Anjo Setsuna

Paris, cidade luz e dos romances. Véspera de natal, as ruas estavam cheias de pessoas indo para lá e para cá. Um belo ruivo passava apressado esbarrando nas pessoas e não se importando muito com isso.

"_Maldito Milo, como pode como pode.._."

O ruivo cerrava seus olhos com pensamentos melancólicos dos últimos acontecimentos em sua mente. Queria enforcar certo loiro e continuou furioso caminhando para lugar nenhum...

"_Onde vc está Camus... onde está..._"

Um belo loiro passava pela multidão, preocupado procurando um rosto familiar, desejando ardentemente encontra-lo. Já estava desesperando-se quando algo passa em sua mente e para sua busca vã, para ir a um lugar.

**Manhã da véspera de natal **

**- **Bom dia mon ange! – o ruivo dizia alegremente. – Hora de levantar.

- Só mais um minutinho Camie. – o loiro se encolhia debaixo das cobertas.

- Preguiçoso.

Camus dá uma leve travesseirada em Milo q não resiste a provocação e dá uma de volta.

- Guerra Sr. Milo de Escorpião?

- Prontamente Camus de Aquário.

Depois de algumas travesseiradas e do escorpiano acidentalmente cair de bumbum no chão os dois resolvem levantar para tomar café.

Camus preparava o café e Milo sentou-se na mesa da cozinha com alguns postais em suas mãos.

- Olha Camus recebemos postais até do Deba. Deixa-ver... que letra horrível eu não to entendendo nada.

- (gota) Me dá isso aqui. Ele escreveu em português, deve ter se esquecido – o aquariano da uma leve risada e vira o cartão para ver a imagem do Pão de Açúcar – Está endereçado a vc.

- Leia logo!

"Milo amigão, como vc e o Camus estão? Espero q curtam o natal e venham curtir o carnaval aqui comigo no Brasil. Vcs vão adorar. Abraços e até breve. Aldebaram."

- Parece q ele está se divertindo muito.

- Mal posso esperar até esse tal de carnaval, dizem q é muito divertido.

Camus olhou mortalmente a Milo q começou a rir e continuou lendo os outros cartões. O aquariano terminou de preparar o café e os dois começaram a comer.

- Camus já decidiu onde vamos passar o natal?

- Não, vc quer ir a algum lugar em especial?

- Claro, vc não me levou até lá desde q chegamos, se vc vem a França e não a visita não tem graça. O q acha?

- Está bem, então iremos para lá. – Camus sorriu ao ver seu amor ficar com os olhos brilhando de excitação.

**Continuando a busca de Milo**

Milo continuava seu caminho pedindo aos céus q ele estivesse certo. Nunca viu Camus tão bravo como aquele dia. A aglomeração de pessoas aumentava a medida q se aproximava de seu destino. O escorpiano carregava consigo uma garrafa de vinho, q ele pressionava contra seu corpo para ela não se quebrar.

Camus caminhava sem rumo, com uma das mãos no bolso olhando para o chão e esbarrando nas pessoas. Ouvia reclamações, mas não se importava em pedir desculpas. Quando levou um esbarrão mais forte percebeu onde se encontrava, o que o fez ficar um pouco triste. Resolveu sair dali, mas percebeu q ia ser mais difícil do que imaginava.

**Fim de tarde da véspera de Natal**

- Camus o q vai me dar de Natal?

- Deixe de ser curioso, depois da meia noite eu vou te entregar seu presente.

- Malvado, tbm só irei te entregar o seu quando der meia noite.

Camus fez uma cara surpresa e parou de repente.

- O que foi Camie?

- Agora me lembrei q esqueci uma coisa no apartamento.

Milo começou a rir ao ver Camus correndo de volta o caminho que percorriam, mas ainda gritou.

- TE ESPERO NO CAFÉ PARA IRMOS!

- ESTÁ BEM! – Camus gritou de volta acenando.

O escorpiano continuava seu caminho em direção ao Café q Camus adorava, colocou a mão em seu bolso para certificar-se q uma caixinha ainda estava ali. Sorriu ao senti-la, chegou no local combinado e sentou-se em uma mesa no interior do café próxima a janela.

Uma garçonete se aproximou.

- Deseja algo senhor?

- Agora não, obrigada.

Milo ficou a olhar a janela. A paisagem era da rua cheia de pessoas e carros passando. Estava tão distraído q não viu uma bela moça se aproximar.

- Que mundo pequeno Milo.

Milo olhou espantado a jovem, possuía cabelos castanhos claros e olhos castanhos claros. Aparentava ter sua idade.

- O que foi? Ficou sem fala? – deu uma pequena risada.

- Te, te, Tefy?

- Tbm é bom te ver primo querido!– a jovem sorriu.

- Tefy que maravilhoso te ver!

Milo levantou-se a abraçou Tefy fortemente e beijou seu rosto. Mas ao fazê-lo viu Camus olhar estático a cena e sair apressado do café.

- M - foi a única coisa q conseguiu dizer.

- O q foi Milo?

- Não há tempo para explicar. – pegou um guardanapo e uma caneta - olha estou nesse endereço, me encontre lá amanhã.

- Está bem...

A garota ficou perplexa ao ver seu primo sair com tanta pressa.

**E Milo...**

O loiro tentava com dificuldade abrir caminho entre as pessoas, não conseguia ver muita coisa quando esbarrou fortemente com alguém. Acabou caindo no chão e quebrando a garrafa q carregava. Olhou para ver quem tinha o derrubado, mas a pessoa já tinha ido.

Procurou sair do meio de tantas pessoas e conseguiu chegar ao espaço aberto. A visão que teve o fez sorrir um pouco.

Camus tentava sair da multidão, mas não obteve sucesso. Conseguiu chegar a um espaço aberto e olhou para cima.

- A torre...

Milo olhou para o lado e gritou.

- Camus!

O aquariano virou-se, mas o loiro pegou em seu braço.

- Por favor me ouça!

Camus ia soltar seu braço quando viu uma mancha vermelha na roupa de Milo.

- Mon ange vc está bem?

Milo olhou sua roupa e sorriu.

- Parece que um dos seus presentes quebrou. Escute Camie...

Eles calaram-se ao ouvir a contagem.

- Cinco, - a multidão gritava – quatro, três, dois, UMMMM! FELIZ NATAL!

Todos se abraçavam e cumprimentavam-se.

- Feliz natal mon ange. - Camus estendia uma garrafa a Milo.

- Feliz natal Camie. – Milo estendia a caixinha.

- O que é isso?

- Abra. – Milo sorria.

Camus abriu a caixinha e viu uma corrente com um pingente retangular, prateado com os dizeres:

'Milo e Camus'. E no verso dele: 'Eternamente'.

Camus sorriu e abraçou Milo.

- J'taime mon amour.

- Eu tbm Camie.

Beijaram-se ternamente em frente a Torre Eifel, a noite iluminada presenciava dois corações alegres na noite de natal.

Caminhavam em direção ao apartamento de mãos dadas, Milo carregava a garrafa de vinho e encostava a cabeça no ombro do ruivo.

- Camus pq me deu essa garrafa?

- Para completar seu presente de natal Milo.

- Tem mais um presente Camie? – o loiro perguntou feliz.

- Sim, mas esse eu só posso entregar no apartamento...

Camus sorria sedutoramente.

Owari -

PS: Teffy espero q tenha gostado, e obrigado a todos q leram até aqui. Desculpem os erros nas palavras francesas ''', pq esse texto não foi betado.


End file.
